In this method, known from DE 26 38 238 C3 for the manufacture of sheet-metal jackets for the plastic inner containers of pallet receptacles wherein the abutting rims of the tubular member, bent from a rectangular sheet-metal blank, are welded together, the weld seam cannot be prevented from tearing in a large number of sheet-metal jackets during the stretching of the tubular members on the stretching press to create sheet-metal jackets. Another drawback of this conventional manufacturing method is to be seen in that expensive welding machines are needed for welding the tubularly bent sheet-metal blanks into tubular members.
The invention is based on the object of further developing the manufacturing process of this type with a view toward a minimum reject rate and the elimination of expensive welding machines.
The manufacturing process of this invention makes it possible to provide a connection of the abutting rims of the tubularly bent cut-to-size sheet-metal blanks which is so firm that tearing of the sheet-metal jackets at the junction sites during the stretching step is precluded, and eliminates the use of expensive welding machines by doing away with the weld seams of the tubular members as the starting material for the sheet-metal jackets.